everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Coco Dough
Coco Dough is the daughter of John Dough from John Dough and the Cherub by L. Frank Baum. Info Name: Coco Dough Age: Do cookies even have an age? Parent's Story: John Dough and the Cherub Alignment: Royal Roommate: Galatea Coppel Secret Heart's Desire: To go on a wild adventure. My "Magic" Touch: I can speak many languages. Storybook Romance Status: I don't think anyone wants to date a cookie. "Oh Curses!" Moment: People are always taking bites out of me. Luckily my candy body can regenerate. Favorite Subject: Crownculus. I can always stump my teachers in this class. Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. Kids tease me in this class and tell me that I belong in the oven. Best Friend Forever After: Riley Chick and I are best buddies for life! Character Appearance Coco is a gingerbread man, er, girl with brown cookie skin, black hair, and glass eyes. She is dressed in a suit. Personality Coco is both beloved and at the same time a social outcast. Being a living cookie, she is frequently harassed by students who want to get a bite out of her delicious gingerbread coating. She has a tendency to brag about her abilities, especially her math skills. Biography Greetings! I am Coco Dough, the daughter of John Dough. Well, I'm not his biological daughter since I was made in a bakery, but I am considered his daughter nonetheless, as I was made in a bakery by the Grograndes. John Dough went on a wonderful, evading the hunger of Ali Dubh. My father is king of Hiland and Loland. He had gotten the Grograndes to build him a queen, whom they named Jane Dough, and eventually they built me. I'm very close with Dad and I love spending time with him. He even frequently comes to visit Ever After. I've been blessed with the ability to speak many languages, and I'm also pretty smart. I am an expert at math. I especially love trigonometry. Ever After High is a pretty cool place, and all the Ozians get to attend the school. They're such cool people, and they have attitude and they have style. I'm aware that Ali Dubh's daughter Aaliyah Dubh is attending this school too, and I keep my distance from her, lest she want to know the secrets to my intelligence. Being a cookie is pretty tough. Students are always trying to take bites out of me. My gingerbread skin breaks off easily. Luckily, thanks to the magic of the Fairy Beavers, my gingerbread body regenerates. Lots of students think I'm weird and tend to avoid me. I'm glad they stuck me with Galatea Coppel, another artificial life form. She knows what it's like, plus she doesn't eat, which is a bonus for me! Despite my good relationship with Galatea, my best friend in the world is Riley Chick. They've been my friend for as long as I can remember, and we do all sorts of things together. They also love wisecrack and fast talk, like me! I'm definitely a Royal. I want to follow my destiny and achieve my dreams - and not have people take bites out of me. Trivia *Coco's name is a pun on the word "cookie dough". (NibiruMul was originally going to call her Cookie Dough, but he thought that name sounded too corny.) *Coco needs to steer clear of water, because if she gets wet, she turns to mush. Luckily, her body can be reconstructed when she's fished out. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Lisa Ortiz. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:Anthropomorphic Category:John Dough and the Cherub Category:Ozian Category:American Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Land of Oz